1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a consumable type pet treats such as those delivering catnip, or similar food products, and, more particularly, to a method and means of packaging and delivering such pet food and attracts the pet via the olfactory and gustative senses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nepeta cataria, commonly known as “catnip”, is a perennial herb of the mint family that is mostly used as a feline attractant and recreational substance for feline enjoyment. Catnip is known to cause a positive effect on most cats, such as causing the cat to rub it, roll over it, kick at it, and generally be playfully and restfully affected for a period of time. And, while a cat will lose interest after a certain period of exposure, when reintroduced later the cat will likely have similar repeated responses. The plant terpenoid nepetalactone is the main chemical constituent of the essential oil of Nepeta cataria, and is thought to enter through the feline's nose or digestive system to produce a semi-hallucinogenic effect.
With such positive experiential use, catnip has been widely included in products having an intended use for recreational interaction with cats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 848,136 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,022,112, both issued in the name of Smith et al, disclose a ball toy housing catnip and having perforations through which the cat can smell the catnip and cause recreational interaction. U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,174, issued in the name of Kettle, discloses a perforated ‘shaker’ type container for containing and dosing catnip for a similar purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,926, issued in the name of Ludlam, discloses a mouse-shaped toy containing catnip fill. Even more recently, the incorporation of catnip into a molded component or housing, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,353 issued in the name of Leopold has been used. And, the distributions of plush toys, similar to Ludlam, but having a refillable plush housing are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,059 issued in the name of Reich and U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,248 issued in the name of Ritchey. Also known is the use of refillable rigid housing toys, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,059 to Crane et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,574 to Renforth, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,538 issued to the present inventor.
Of particular note, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0142073, in the name of Buchannan, discloses an edible pet toy used for introducing a nutrient, treatment, and/or supplement component that benefits the health of the pet. The toy is manufactured entirely from a compressed substance or with a shell and at least one inner material. The toy can be either totally edible or includes a shell that is inedible yet expels one or more inner materials while the pet compresses the toy in its mouth.
Also of particular interest is U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009/0266306 in the name of Edwards et al., in which a dual-purpose packaging is provided, which includes a process for extending the utility of the packaging as a pet-related product. This process includes the steps of filling a flexible, non-toxic and bite-resistant enclosure with a pet-related product. The pet-related product is then selectively dispensed from the enclosure for use in association with the pet. The utility of the packaging is thereafter extended by utilizing the enclosure as a pet chew toy.
However, the methods and apparatuses disclosed in the prior art in general, and Buchannan and Edwards et al. in particular, suffers from several drawbacks. Unlike any of the prior art, the use of edible paper (made primarily of rice and starch but can be made out of other grain products) of the present invention is edible and easily digestible. The paper can be formulated with various ingredients (e.g. catnip powder or oil, salmon or tuna powder/flakes or oil, beef, chicken or bacon flakes or oil) to impart a unique, attractive taste or aroma depending on the pet species. In addition, other vitamins, minerals, etc. can be added for maintaining pet health and vitality.
Further, the present invention can be easily formed into various enclosed shapes (pillows, tubes, mice, bones, etc.) and filled with catnip, tuna flakes, salmon flakes, beef/chicken/bacon flakes or oil) depending on the pet species, or pressed into a shape and texture that will simulate a real prey (e.g. tearing into the prey and eating its contents and skin).
Further still, the edible paper treat packaging of the present invention minimizes soiling or messing the household area by the pet.
And finally, the edible paper treat packaging is safe and healthy. Unlike raw hides, synthetic dog bones, plastic toys, etc. the edible paper treats will not damage the teeth or get lodged in the throat causing choking since they easily melt in the presence of saliva or other moisture.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing olfactory and gustative stimulation of a pet through the use of a consumable pet product having an edible, integrated containment or packaging.